


Rebirth of Marco the Phoenix : Destiny

by SeventhAssassin



Series: Rebirth of Marco The Phoenix [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Dead actually alive, Family Reunions, Marines, New Age, Pirates, Revert Age, Revolutionary Army - Freeform, Self-Sacrifice, Time Travel, Tragedy, mention of character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAssassin/pseuds/SeventhAssassin
Summary: Ace finally found Sabo, its time to meet their youngest brother, Luffy who's currently located in Sabaody Archipelago. Reunion of brothers and revelation of the truth within the notebook. Who is Anna? How did Phoenix in real name Marco the Phoenix entered Rebirth?





	Rebirth of Marco the Phoenix : Destiny

Two months had passed ever since Teach's death, the Moby Dick had decided to head off to sabaody where they'll meet up with their three commanders.

Three weeks after their departure, they got a report about meeting Ace's little brother, Monkey D. Luffy and his crew in Alabasta. They heard many things about them and what made them laugh was Luffy's appetite actually rivals their second commander. They also heard about Luffy's reaction toward their search about whom they thought to be dead brother, Sabo. He's very in disbelief and happy at the same time, after all their brother was actually alive and Ace promised him if what said was actually true they will make sure to have their reunion and they really can't wait for it.

Around this week, Phoenix now getting used of calling himself Marco at the same time around it had revealed himself to the world, making his dead wanted poster to come back to life and even his title as Marco the Phoenix. Marco can't help but be happy with it.

Now two weeks ago they got the news that they had finally met the missing brother of Ace, Sabo whose indeed part of the Revolutionary and the Chief of Staff. It took time but Sabo finally regained his memories and said to be the reunion between brothers was either comical or dramatic because they cry, fight and so forth making everyone comment the two twenty years old children which they shout back telling them to shut up then laugh. Due to the connection of brothers that both side gained connections. Whitebeard will give alliance toward the Revolutionary which they had accept although only on secrecy. That's also how they found out about the Marine's move about searching for the son of Gol D. Roger in secret. It made Ace's blood gone cold but with Whitebeard and Sabo's assurance they had calm him down but not enough to be fully be okay. When Ace met Dragon the most wanted and dangerous man in the whole world and learned about his father being the Marine Hero Monkey D. Garp and Luffy's biological father gave him shock, same with Sabo who had never heard his full name. Dragon smirked and told him he knew about him being Roger's son and promised he will make sure the government won't find anything about him because he is his son as well. It made Ace and Sabo question the word until they realize it must be because they had adapted Luffy as their brother that also made them both as his sons too. Just like Garp did toward Sabo.

Hearing the news that Marco had told their captain to have both side to meet up in Sabaody. Whitebeard agreed so they set sail to Sabaody. They also heard that Sabo will be coming with them on the meet up knowing the reason they'll be there was because around this time was where their little brother Luffy will be located.

So that's how they ended up now, Marco was on crow's nest with notebook in hand. It's been so long and yet found no clue about the mystery of this notebook. He sighs in defeat ones again, knowing pushing himself would only lead him to nothingness.

"Commander Marco!" He looked down to see one of the first division calling for him, "There's a pirate ship spotted around eight o'clock heading this way."

Marco put the notebook on the safe place and switched it to his telescope to use it to see the said location and indeed there's a pirate ship coming. Marco had a lot of experience of Pirates raiding them to get their captain's head but all failed.

Seeing the pirate flag he recognized it as a one of the rookie pirates. He hummed before turning down to give orders, "Alert everyone and tell them to be on guard, we don't really know if they're here for hostility or something else."

"Aye!" He run away to give announcement to the rest. Marco sigh before looking at the pirate ship coming their way.

'Looks like today might not be a peaceful day.'

. . .

Small ship of the Whitebeard Pirates somewhere among the sea was where Ace and Sabo were currently sailing toward to Sabaody Achipelago. Sabo can't really help but feel both nervous and excited, after all its been ten years ever since he last seen their baby brother.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Sabo questioned for almost a millionth time in Ace's point of view. He sighed, "Again who are we talking about again." He exaggeratedly asked, well more like a statement.

"You can't blame me for this Ace. I mean the first time you saw me you actually punch me infused with haki in the face! I really thought I will feel that pain in the rest of my life."

"Well how do you think we both feel when not only we received your letter but also heard your actually got shot and died?"

Sabo's face fell, "I'm sorry Ace... It's not like I like it to happen."

Ace sigh, "Again I understand and it really can't be helped. I'm more glad you're alive."

Sabo took the opportunity to tease him, "Yeah and I'm really touch you know, carrying my name in yours." As he pointed the certain tattoo, Ace can't help but blush at that and Sabo took the opportunity to run as Ace began chasing him.

Thatch and Izo were on the wheel when they saw both brothers chasing one another ones again. Thatch can't help but laugh on the scene while Izo could only shook his head before returning to his navigation.

"We should arrive there in three to four days." Izo announced which made Thatch grin happily, "Finally! Let's hope that Straw Hat already arrived the island by that time. I'm so excited to see this coming reunion and I want to exchange more cook activities with Sanji. I still need to learn more about his speed cooking and I'm sure he's excited about more recipes that I haven't taught him yet."

Izo chuckled, "True." He will never admit this but he's very glad Thatch was no longer down. Ever since the attempt murder of Teach even though he acted the way he usually does they all knew it was just a façade to show them he's fine but in truth still felt pain and betrayal growing that will continue to confuse their prankster about their family but Oyaji brought an idea to give him some space and time to relax and this voyage of finding the revolutionary really helped him.

"Thatch in case those two overboard..."

"I know Izo, I'll keep an eye on them."

. . .

Three days had pass and finally the Moby Dick arrived to Sabaody. They were not surprise to see Silver Reighley waiting for them. After all Whitebeard had called him to announce they'll arrive to meet the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Yo, those brats are waiting in Rip-Off Bar with Shakky." Reighley informed as they finish docking their ship. Some of the commanders greeted the man before turning to the young teen that he recognized yet not. Seeing the confuse look, Kingdew who happened to be one of the commanders who greeted him introduced the young commander. "That's our new born version Marco."

"Marco?" Reighley questioned in shock. Marco could only blink since he doesn't know him. Kingdew introduced him, "He's Silver Reighley, the first mate of Gol D. Roger."

"Oh, please to meet you." Marco said in respect. "I'm sorry I don't remember you if ever we met in my previous life."

It took time for Reighley to understand everything before smiling, "Its fine but I'm glad to see you again Marco. You actually look cute in your younger teens day."

Marco frown, "Should I be glad or be offended."

"Depends on you." Reighley chuckled before turning to Whitebeard who's approaching them. "Glad to see you again Newgate."

Whitebeard grinned, "Same to you Reighley." He glanced to Marco who's still frowning, "Let's go Marco."

Marco faced his captain and nodded. It was already discussed that only him and Marco will be meeting the Straw Hat Pirates first while they gather supplies and prepare the ship before heading to Fishmen Island, but mostly for the upcoming night celebration because they'll finally able to meet Ace's brothers and their crew.

Soon Reighley, Whitebeard and Marco arrived to Rip-off Bar. Entering they saw Shakky talking to the whole Straw Hat Pirates. Marco found the crew very unique, there's a tanuki oh there's a horn so baby reindeer perhaps, skeleton and not deceiving to his eyes a haft cyborg. Whitebeard smirked as the crew tense except to the Captain.

"Glad we finally meet brats." Whitebeard took the prepared sit for his size to face them, "I'm Edward Newgate known as Whitebeard. I heard few things about you Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy grin, "Shishishi I heard few things about you too Ossan. Ne do you poop?" A smack of head was received by very piss orange hair woman, green hair swordsman and blond man as they bellowed, "IDIOT!"

Whitebeard can't help but laugh and so were Shakky and Reighlay. Marco could only blink, not expecting that. To his more surprise his own captain actually answered the question.

"Yeah I poop." Luffy's eye shine from the answer and ones again was knocked out by same people.

"We apologies to our Captain's behavior." The orange haired woman apologies, "I'm Nami, this idiot's navigator."

"Roronoa Zoro, Swordsman." The green hair swordsman introduced and the rest continued the introduction.

"Sanji the chef of the crew." The blond introduced.

"Tony Tony Chopper the Straw Hat's doctor not pet." The reindeer introduced.

"U-U-Usopp th-the sniper." The nervous teen with long nose introduced.

"Nico Robin the Archaeologist of the crew." The raven woman introduced.

"I'm SUUPPEER Franky! Shipwright of the crew." The Cyborg introduced with his special pose. "AHW"

The skeleton chuckled, "Yohohoho even though we're around same era it's unfortunate I had not come across your name." He gave his gentleman bow, "I'm Brook the musician of the Straw Hat pirates."

Whitebeard nodded before turning to Marco who immediately got the message before introducing himself, "I'm Marco, known as Marco the Phoenix the first commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. I'm glad we all finally met."

"Marco... you're the supposed to be dead but returned young." Robin commented. Marco nodded, "I may supposed to be but my devil fruit had reset my life so here I am."

"Ne Giant Ossan." All attention turn to Luffy who's giving a wide look toward the captain, "Is Ace happy with you?"

It may look innocent but they knew within those were seriousness. Whitebeard answered him honestly, "In my point of view, he is."

Luffy stared him for a moment as if trying to find any lies inside the man. It was concluded there's none when he grinned, "Shishishi I guess so too when he mentioned you."

The talk continued and for some reason Marco can't help but feel nostalgic around Luffy even though he's very sure this was their first meeting.

"This is quite interesting." Shakky the owner of the bar commented as she gave a large drink for Whitebeard. Turning to the young teen she smiled, "I'm Shakky owner of this bar, what do you want for a drink?"

Marco thought for a moment before smiling as he replied, "Do you have hot chocolate?"

"We have, just wait a moment." Shakky left to prepare the drink.

"So why do you want to talk to us?" Finally, Robin had given the question everyone on the crew were actually thinking before they arrived.

Whitebeard's lips lined before turning to Marco who nodded before turning to everyone. He brought out the notebook he had kept this whole time for them to see.

"I need everyone's attention because this concerns all of you." Marco started, making everyone focus except Luffy who had tilted his head out of confusion. His drink was served and gave thanks first before going back in business.

Marco started about Teach betrayal, hearing everything gave horror to the crew especially Brook while Robin could only close her eyes knowing the experience of betrayal until she became part of the Straw Hat Pirates. Teach's execution didn't actually surprised them knowing he deserved it.

"You may all be thinking why I'm talking about this, it's because without Anna's wish in this notebook to give me a mission everything won't end up the way the present did." Marco faced them in seriousness, "It stated here what would happen if it gone according to his plan."

That's how they learned about the War of the Best and the worst part for Luffy was about the coming of Ace death. Luffy's nakama didn't take the information well especially to the crew that actually met Ace with Thatch and Izo. Still one questions run to all their mind, in Marco's story it always mentioned about Luffy being on the war to save Ace,  _where are they?_  Where were they when it happen? Did they let Luffy come to that war all alone?

The one who voiced this was none other than Nami, dreading in horror because no way they'll let Luffy go off on his own. They're nakama and most importantly Luffy was the crew's light, without him there's no Straw Hat Pirates, there's nothing to say its home.

Marco searched about them in the notebook until he found it and read it out loud. They were actually been separated in different island after the grave lost against an enemy that's about to happen either today or tomorrow. The information about how they lost and who's their enemy wasn't mentioned.

After that everyone became silence as they absorb everything. It was so unreal for them, so not true to believe but the fact it was avoided because of that notebook told what was about to happen made them little believe it's true. Still...

"May I see that?" Robin questioned. Marco observed the girl for a while before handing it over to her. When she got it, she scanned the content with eye speed reading until the end. For her conclusion everything was written about what's about to happen in near future and only mentioned what's supposed to be change, one of them was meeting them here. "So the reason you are telling us this... is because..." She trailed off, because she's on the content about the reason they should know this.

Marco voiced it for everyone, "To stop the recklessness. In your level all of you won't survive the new world. That's why instead of making you all realize that truth after what supposed to be Ace's death, its better it's now... don't you think?"

Silence overtook them ones again until someone they don't recognized shouted in disbelief, "THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" All turn to see a smaller group which were Ace, Thatch, Izo and a blond man that only Luffy recognized as Sabo his dead-but-actually-alive brother.

Whitebeard saw them arrived in midst of Marco telling them about the War of the Best. He had kept an eye on each one of them to observe their reaction and when they got to the point Ace was killed by Admiral Akainu to protect Luffy gave Sabo so much horror that he can't help but glance to Ace who looked away.

"Ace" Sabo called threading to know the truth. Because if it was does it only means one thing, both of his brothers were fighting for their lives while he who's very oblivious about the fact he had brothers would do nothing other than listen and wait for the result and that future make his stomach twist painfully.

Ace took a deep breath before speaking, "I... don't really know if that's what supposed to happen in near future... but..." He glanced to Luffy who's about to tear out. He smiled, "If it means protecting our little brother..." He faced Sabo with nothing but absoluteness within his eyes, "I would do everything even use my life to keep him safe."

That was the last straw for the brothers launched themselves to Ace and hugged him. Luffy was crying while Sabo's hug tightens in gripped, none of the two wanted Ace to die, they will never let it. Ace on the other hand was little shock about it but didn't mind. Normally he would complain about this but in this point there's a reason, he'll let it be.

Seeing that made them all figured out the blond must be the other brother whose part of the revolutionary and with amnesia, Sabo. From the scene its most probably he finally remembered so he came here with Ace to meet their baby brother, Luffy.

As the reunion of brothers continue, Robin looked down ones again on the notebook to exam them until she felt something strange. She turned to Shakky, "Do you have any paper with you?"

Shakky blinked before giving her a blank paper. Instead of asking a pen to write something, she touch to feel the paper. That's when Robin noticed the difference of the normal paper and the paper of the notebook. She tried smelling it, nothing. She tried crumbling a bit in hope to see any hidden paper but nothing. That was until Reighley approached her and give a gesture for him to give an examination. Robin gave the notebook for him to check. Marco kept eyeing them to know what they could discover that he didn't notice.

"Ahh, this is a special paper that's rarely found in North Blue." Reighley pointed which questioned Robin and Marco.

"Special paper?" Marco questioned. Reighley nodded as he kept examining each pages, "Yeah, it's called Flamme Papier, a paper that is incapable for flame. No flame can burn this paper." Reighley informed that made the two little surprise to know there's such paper exist. That's when he felt a different kind of structure, "Oh, looks like this is the only paper that could burn."

Marco immediately went to Reighley to see the page and it was actually from the end cover of the book. Marco felt something was hidden there if out of all pages only this one was only one that could burn. Making a decision, he took the notebook from Reighley and approached Fire Fist who's pushing his two brothers away.

"Ace can you help me burn this?" Marco asked desperately. Ace blinked for a moment, confuse as to why ask him to actually burn the notebook.

Robin explained the reason for those who weren't paying attention, understanding the reason Ace obligated and used his devil fruit's power and burn the end cover. They could see the flame burning normal paper and as it reduced a hidden text revealed to them. Marco's eyes widen, because this page might actually reveal all the answer he seeks.

Ones done, Marco took it and exam them. The text was small but readable and the whole page was covered in text, telling him it's a long message.

"Marco can you read it out loud?" Whitebeard requested. Marco faced his Oyaji and nodded before turning back to the notebook and read it for everyone to hear.

"I'm Monkey D. Anna, daughter of Monkey D. Luffy and from the future." The first sentence was enough to give a wave of shock for everyone especially the brothers.

"DAUGHTER!?"

Marco tried to continue.

"I am also the successor of my grandfather's legacy, Monkey D. Dragon's revolution against the World Government, successor of my mother's tribe as empress and the sole survivor that carries the will of D. You who read my message, I shall tell you the information I could for the sake of saving my time."

For some reason they felt very heavy especially Marco who had not only knew her but also been raised by her from infancy. If what this said was true, what happened to the future that made her come this present or past in her case? For some reason Marco felt something froze within him but fought against it to continue reading.

"Everything started after my father's death,

_the World Government had started their hunt to all people that carries the D in their name. It was all race against time to those who will be killed and those will be saved. We did everything we could to save them but as much as I don't want to admit it, we failed. Everyone did everything they could to protect me, to the point Uncle Sabo had drilled me to learn the use of haki, Uncle Zoro in swordsmanship and my mother in both haki and archery. They did but chaos surrounded us, innocent people die and war kept raging. We already got to the point that no matter who wins between side, there will be nothing left but destruction._

_That's why when Uncle Marco the captain of the New Whitebeard Pirates came and told me about the man who ate jikan-jikan no mi I didn't hesitate to look for that person to ask his aid._ _We found him and agreed to aid us. In truth I want to do this alone but Uncle Marco forbade me for going alone so we ended up together, we travel back in time. We both made many plans after plans to prevent worst case scenario such as my father and his crew dying for not being ready for the new world, Uncle Sabo's memories never returning and stuff then few actions that will soon affect your current time. We also need someone from this present who could aid us to do the changes and Uncle Marco had decided to use his present self for it, by using the Phoenix's ability of rebirth to restart his life. I didn't agree with it but before I knew it, he had taken action to kill his counterpart. Due to his action that Uncle Marco began to disappear and told me to raise his new self and hope the bet he had made won't be in vain, I ask him why do such thing when there's more ways than this and he answered, because it will endanger my own existence so he sacrificed himself to prevent it from happening._

_In truth I don't really mind myself losing my existence for the sake of everyone's future but I realized everyone around me doesn't want me to do such thing. I had seen so many deaths, both comrade and family... so much that I question myself if I really have a power to protect those that I care. I slowly fall to darkness and before I knew it someone would grab my hand and raise me back to keep going. I wonder if this was what Uncle Zoro actually meant about my father usually hid his suffering and burden in his smile, I guess I got something from him._

_I had done all I could, now it's the past or the new present's job to create their future. No matter what outcome it may be I will always believe that what's ahead is the future that I and everyone else is worth risking. For that I wanted to start with the Whitebeard Pirate's changes, Uncle Marco may never mention this but I know he wants many things to change now that we got this chance, like preventing the Fourth commander's death and the War of the Best. Since this is the high risk, I hope Uncle Marco or currently my Uncle-and-Adopted-Son could convince my father's crew to have their two years worth of training before proceeding to their adventure._

To you who read this, the time had already altered ever since we had arrived in this present. How do you answer this changes?"

Marco ended the whole message. Everyone didn't make a sound, too occupied to everything they had learned about the real owner of that notebook who's actually the daughter of Luffy in the future. Marco looked below to see a smaller text but still readable. He continued.

"P.S. Ever since I had arrived in the past I can't help but remember my last interaction with papa, the time I had asked him why he named me Anna. Papa laugh with a nostalgic in his lips and told me some stories about his older and icon brother, Portgas D. Ace. The reason he had given me a name Anna was because it's his tribute and proof of his legacy for his older brother Ace. Maybe that's the reason why ever since I arrived here, the first person in mind I truly wanted to meet is Portgas D. Ace, the person my papa respect and love as brothers. I hope in this new present I'll get a chance to finally meet you, Uncle Ace."

Marco lowered down the notebook, he need a lot of time to digest everything. Not only him but everyone else.

Shakky and Reighley remain stoic but deep in thought, the information about the future was very vague and they could somehow understand the reason why. Reighley quietly went in one of the drawers to take something out which was a letter that came to them nine years ago, a letter for him but no name who it came from. The letter was about a request which was to train the young man who will come to Sabaody wearing a strawhat that he will surely recognize. From the writings of both notebook and mysterious letter, he had finally figured out it was actually from the girl named Anna the time traveler.

Whitebeard closed his eyes to recall everything. For him he's really not surprise if Marco would take his place after his death but what surprised him was his action. So Marco wasn't actually destined to die that day and the words maybe vague but he could guess it was the future Marco who killed his own self to start his resetting. He can't help but sigh about it, 'Why not just come straight to me than do this Marco?' A lot of things could happen all because of that single action but he understood the reason why. If the one who raised their Marco was Anna the future daughter of Luffy who's also Ace's little brother and some scenarios in the notebook like Teach, Thatch, Ace, Marineford and himself he could connect the dots.

Sabo was very speechless on everything he had learned. Remembering back, he had asked Ace how he knew he's actually alive and the reply he only receive was having their Marco to tell him. He was surprised at first knowing the said man was dead until he learned about the ability of the phoenix. Now hearing about the supposed war to come and it's all about Ace and his supposed coming death he really felt horror on both for his brothers and himself. Next was the true identity which was actually Luffy's future daughter to travel time to change their time or for them the future, he wondered how much pain the daughter carries upon herself and even if he's still alive and trained her in haki, how much help did he do for her?

Ace can't help but clench his fist, he doesn't regret saying he could use his life to protect their brothers and family but something in his mind kept yelling he should have survived there to give some aid for his brothers and family, especially to his granddaughter. Then her name, for some reason he can't help but laugh about it. He just realized they're all very sappy brothers. Like how he adds Sabo's pirate skull to his name in his tattoo and the information about his after death that his mera mera no mi being passed on Sabo, now he heard Luffy actually named his daughter in the possible girl version of his name and the said daughter actually wanted to meet him first than her own father. He doesn't really know if he should be proud or be shame for dying early.

Brook hated himself when he learned they will experience heavy lost to the point each of them will be separated and not knowing their Captain was heading to the war alone to save his brother and they're not even there to join or help their captain. After that they learned the one who's making changes was actually his captain's future daughter who travel in time to not only save their time but also give proper flow so the adventure of his father would gone smoothly and fun. From what he could see nothing really much change, just the flow from the Whitebeard Pirates. Did she do more than that? He wasn't sure.

Franky wasn't sure how to think but he knows one thing and that's leaving his captain facing the war alone is unforgivable. It never happened and will most likely not happen now all thanks to the changes had been done but no one can be sure if it will  _never_  happen. The reason of war was lacking and whatever it was that involves Luffy's brother's secret must be heavy to the point it could endanger not only himself but those around him and he knew that won't stop Luffy from charging forward because that's how he is to his friends and crew, how much more to his brothers?

Robin began pounding everything she had discovered. Major reasons were lacking like the war and the future events of the the said Captain's daughter. She's not even sure if she really intent to tell them something or not do it at all until she remembered a moment ago about how they questioned so much things to Reighley and Luffy's words about quitting being a pirate if he knew too much, perhaps that's the reason why the information was very vague and the notebook that predicts their future actually stop in this moment. She also found something really questioning about the war that focuses around Luffy's brother, Portgas D. Ace. She can't find the most absolute answer but she could guess that maybe Ace was like her or Luffy's in parentage. A man who had done nothing yet being called a demon and someone who doesn't deserve to exist.

Chopper gripped his fist, he hated the fact he wasn't there for Luffy and Ace. He doesn't know what happened to that war and if he would be honest he felt sick just thinking about it. The possibility of it happening, just imagining that made his will flare to make sure it won't happen. Then about Luffy's daughter, he can't help but wonder what she looked like and how much help he gave for her. Knowing himself who see this crew as his new light and family will never abandoned them, mostly if this person was his captain's child. He felt curious and scared, he wondered how much chaos actually happened in the future, to the point she became desperate enough to refine history.

Sanji inhaled his cigarette then exhale it really hard and loud, eyes far from distance in deep thought. He can't help but question how his futureself took this news about Luffy heading in the war alone and ended up losing his brother, how despairingly had come to realize he's nowhere near to protect his nakama and how much he felt for failing for their Captain. He bit his cigarette really hard, it hasn't happened yet and honestly he doesn't want it to happen at all. Still they may have avoided it now but what about the future? None of them could say it was successfully avoided, any moment it could catch up with them and from Luffy's daughter's message she must have realized it as well.

Usopp didn't took this lightly, he felt horror when he heard about the brief explanation of war not for himself but for Luffy. He remembered the first time Ace came to their ship with his comrades and introduced to be Luffy's big brother, the way Luffy interact with Ace was so bright and cheerful and he knew Luffy really looked up to his older brother, his reaction about finding out his other brother whom he had thought to be dead was actually still alive and somewhere on the sea without memories of them, Luffy's reaction was so obvious: pain, happy and mostly joy. Imagining Luffy to see his brother's death must have been painful, the same with Sabo imagining if ever this whole time until now still have no memories of his brothers, that would cause him great pain and guilt for not being there for Ace. Thankfully someone change it and that someone was Luffy's own daughter from the future, who felt pain and helplessness that she became desperate to change the future. How worst he wondered yet he can't gain a will to actually know it, fearing what would he discover.

Nami bit her lips as she recalled everything. It's obvious that from this point they would finally experience the means of defeat and helplessness as they were forced to be separated. They had met too much hard battle and if she exam closely Luffy was heading to his limits, he was only lucky enough to able to reach this far, what about the future to come? In the real future they will actually realize this all because of Ace's death and the fact Luffy was suffering alone made her heart aches. He's the one who saved her island and she promised she will be a navigator to lead him to One Piece yet… it's not enough.

Zoro felt very conflicted in the very first time of his life. Learning they will be forced to separate and soon a coming war where Ace died felt very horrible in his stomach. He remembered Ace parting words for them, to take care of Luffy, he failed, they all failed. Then from that notebook his name was the only one out of their crew to be mentioned in the departing words. Anna, future daughter of his own captain became his student for the sake of her own protection. He can't help but wonder how much she had improve from his teaching but something more was out there, like the chaos and the only survivor of D, add being the successor of Luffy's father as the leader of the Revolutionary and being an empress. Putting them all together, he failed Ace and he had no idea what happened to the crew after their Captain's death to the point he actually forced Anna to train.

Luffy had no idea what to think. He's mad at himself, he was weak for not being able to protect his nakama causing them to be separated then his brother's execution, he will fail to save Ace all because he's too weak, loosing strength in the middle of the battle that caused this admiral the opportunity to kill him only to be protected by his older brother that soon caused his death. Then another which was the owner of that notebook that said to be from his future daughter who traveled time to change their future. In truth that actually confused him, not knowing what to think from everything he had heard.

All in all, everyone felt they should do something, especially prepare for the coming worst.

"Just out of curiosity" Chopper started as he turned to Marco, "Luffy's future daughter, you met her so do you have any picture what she looked like?"

Marco looked down sadly, "When the marines started chasing us, they had burned down our ship including the pictures. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to save anything… only the wanted poster they had distributed to find us."

"There's a wanted picture?" Sabo questioned this. Marco nodded still sadly, "The Government gave her a title Blood Dancer Anna."

"Blood Dancer... ah I remember hearing that title, said to be a sword girl actually massacred the Tenryuubito and nobles then faced off the Marines alone." Robin informed which widen Sabo and the strawhat's eyes in shocked. Marco looked away, "She didn't do that because she liked it, she did it to save me from them... before they take me away after they saw my devil fruit power."

Thatch's eyes darken as he imagined the panicking Marco being taken away while Izo had to use his whole self-control to calm himself.

"I believe I have her wanted poster." Shakky said as she searched one of her drawers until she found what she's looking for. She put the two wanted poster on the center for everyone to see.

In the first poster, Anna who has a raven hair and round eyes like Luffy was swinging her sword flawlessly like she's dancing but eyes reflects deadly and coldness, surrounded by flash of blood from her own enemies. No wonder she got that title.

[Wanted Dead or Alive  
Blood Dancer Anna  
145,000,000 belli]

Another poster was about Anna giving a deadly sharp glare that could compare to a demon, haft part of her eyes covered by her hair and lips shut tight. Just one glance of this picture anyone could tell she's very mad for a very good reason.

[Wanted Dead  
Blood Dancer Anna  
435,000,000 belli]

"This is... Luffy's daughter..." Sanji murmured, eyes reflect total shock because her face was like a total girl version of his captain.

"Luffy-bro just who did you end up with?" Franky questioned in disbelief because the expression she's showing was no way it's from Luffy. Whoever he ended up with must be a strong and deadly one.

"Guys look" Nami pointed the 'Dead' word, "Her second wanted poster, instead of dead or alive only dead, they are desperate to kill her."

"She did massacre those Tenryuubito. The World Government wanted to let everyone know no one could escape from it so easily." Izo input in disgust. Thatch added, "Still I believe they deserve it."

"That's for sure." Ace said as he glanced at Sabo, remembering the whole reason Sabo didn't remember them these whole ten years.

Whitebeard who remain silence was already planning especially he knew the chances of Sengoku making a move was high, it happened before, well it should be but changes had been created, they got time to prepare for the worst.

The brother soon glanced to their little brother who's eyes still fix on the picture. The Strawhat as well glanced to their captain. Sensing their eyes pointing toward Luffy's, Marco who finally made up his mind used this opportunity to bring out his sword that ones owned by Anna, approached him then offered the sword to Luffy which made the Strawhat Captain confuse as to why he's giving his sword when he's not a swordsman to begin with.

"This sword actually belongs to Anna." Marco informed which cause a wave of shocked to almost everyone. The present swordsmen which were Zoro, Brook, Rayleigh and Thatch could tell even without touching it that the sword was light weight a very good for a swordsman who focuses speed than strength and the sharpness, none won't be able to deny it if ever they heard this sword had actually experienced slicing a ship not ones but many times. The way it was forge was really strong too that they could say this sword won't be broken so easily. Marco continued, "This sword along with the notebook was given to me by Anna before she died. Now that I know Anna's identity who's not only from the future but also your daughter, I guess its best to return this to you."

Ace, Thatch and Izo were widen in disbelief upon his word, mostly to Whitebeard who had witnessed most of his free time if not reading the notebook, he's caressing the sword as if his own treasure that cannot be replaced by anything.

Luffy tilt his head out of confusion, "Why are you giving that to me?" Marco blinked in confusion, before he could answer however, Luffy added. "I'm not a swordsman like Zoro and Brook." The two said swordsman would either be grinning or feeling proud if weren't for the topic they're discusing.

"As I said, this sword was given to me by Anna and now knowing you are her future father I think this sword is-"

Luffy countered, "But she didn't say thing about giving it to me." Its not a question but a fact, something that surprised his crew and to both Izo and Thatch while his brothers didn't falter as they observed the conversation. He grinned, "Shishishi if that's so then it belongs to you." That really took Marco off guard, not knowing what to say anymore. Luffy softly pushed the sword away, silently telling the young teen to keep it. Understanding, Marco with little conflict sheath it back to its scabbard. "Although I'm curious about something."

Marco nodded, telling to go on.

"Did she die without regret?" Luffy questioned that Marco never thought he would question because normally the person would ask how and why not did. He remembered Anna's final moment, her last breath of calling his whole name before dying with content and smile, she's happy. Marco faced Luffy, "She died with a smile and content expression... I think she is."

Luffy stared him completely, as if seeking any lies to his words. It was proven none when Luffy smiled softly, "That's good, shishishi too bad I wasn't able to meet her."

The Straw hats and Whitebeard pirates were shocked about about how Luffy take this. His brothers on the other hand smile knowingly to their brother.

"Yo-you're not mad?" Thatch can't help but question. Luffy tilt his head, "Why would I? If she's my daughter that would mean I would meet her somewhere future. There's nothing to be unhappy about."

That made everyone blink from realization, mostly to Marco. Anna was from the future, there's a chance they'll meet her again.

"Leave it to Luffy to give the simplest explanation ever." Sabo said before hugging his little brother who got overjoyed and hug him back.

The Straw Hats sigh in agreement.

Ace laugh lightly about the scene then stroking his little brother's head to take his attention. "I did what I promised."

Luffy grinned happily because yes, Sabo was with them, the ASL are reunited. "Thanks Ace."

Both brothers smile for their little brother.

"Glad everyone are reunited happily." A Foreign voice for the non-Whitebeard pirates while very familiar to the Whitebeard Pirates except Ace. They all turned to the entrance to see someone in a transparent form and none of them can't believe whom they're seeing, even Shakky and Rayleigh, mostly Marco.

That transparent person was none other than Marco, not the young teen but much older version than Whitebeard, Thatch and Izo last saw him.

Usopp, Chopper, Nami and Brook exclaim in horror, "GHOST!"

The said ghost chuckle at their reaction, "I maybe am yoi." He turned to everyone, "I'm Marco the captain of the New Whitebeard Pirates and from the same timeline as Anna yoi. I'm really glad I got to see all of you before our time crumble to its end yoi."

They all can't believe it, was he the Marco mentioned in Anna's last message?

"Marco" A familiar voice addressed the transparent figure. Turning to see his past Oyaji made him smile sadly, "Oyaji I'm glad to see your one last time. The others would be delighted to see you again yoi, too bad not everyone are here."

Whitebeard's eyes soften, seeing the sadness, frustration and tiredness in Marco's eyes really pains him.

The transparent figure looked around as if looking for someone. Seeing the person, he's searching for was missing he questioned them. "Where's Anna yoi?"

Everyone blinked, "Huh?"

"Your... not here this whole time?" Chopper questioned as he hid behind Usopp's legs. Transparent Marco shook his head, "I arrive by the very time I spoke yoi."

Most of the occupant looked down, unable to tell him the truth. From Anna's message it's clear that Marco was protective over her, the same for the future Sabo, Zoro and obviously the mother, how can they tell him the truth. Out of everyone the young Marco felt worst as he wanted nothing but become a thin air. This reaction made the transparent Marco gone serious, something happened and he felt like he won't like it.

"What happened to Anna yoi?" He asked seriously. Everyone remain silent and before those who are brave were about to answer, Whitebeard beat them. "Anna died." The information shocked the transparent Marco. Whitebeard glanced to their young version Marco, "She died protecting your younger version."

Transparent Marco glanced to his younger version who kept looking away from him. Guilt was very visible to his eyes. That was enough to make the transparent man laugh, gaining some questioning look from most everyone.

"I see…" He smirked, "If that's what happen then that makes sense yoi." The young Marco blink in disbelief, "Y-you're not... mad?"

"Why would I be mad yoi?" The Transparent Marco questioned as he crossed his arms, "We're talking about Anna here, daughter of Straw Hat Luffy who had no regard for his life for the sake of his nakama and family. I blame Ace for this yoi."

Ace glared the transparent man, "HEY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?"

Thinking what he said, the Straw Hat crew could see that indeed Luffy is always ready to give his life for the sake of their lives and dreams. They respect their Captain fully and because of one after another revelation that they can't help but think as how they are now, it only increased the fact they felt a burden for their captain.

"In any case" Transparent Marco wave him off as he approached his younger version. He gave a painful smile, "Don't blame yourself about what happened to her, she made up her mind to protect you and believe me her motto is 'you only live ones' so she does whatever she wants without regarding her own safety yoi. Did you know even she hold a huge responsibility as the leader of Revolutionary and leader of her tribe that she kept heading into trouble whenever no one was watching, did you know she beat up any men that tried to flirt with her or in another way around would give little seduction before giving a painful punch and ughh thinking all of those gives me headache yoi."

Luffy can't help but laugh because for him its funny. For Sabo it was raging anger when he heard pervert men flirting his future niece, same with Ace but still both found it very natural if Luffy's daughter always get into trouble.

"Must be hard." Rayleigh commented.

Transparent Marco sigh, "You have no idea yoi." He gave an apologizing look, "I'm sorry Marco."

That took the young Marco's attention, "S-sorry for what?"

"This yoi." He pointed him, "For killing you myself and forcing you to gone through rebirth."

Young Marco widen his eyes for a bit for the realization before looking down, eyes shadowed.

"Marco" Whitebeard called the Transparent man, "Why do that? You could have just come and talk to me, or us for that matter."

"That may work... but..." He turned to faced his previous Captain, "It won't be enough to guarantee the changes."

"What do you mean Marco?" Izo questioned.

"There's a specific time we fully wanted to change." Transparent Marco said seriously, "The extinction of D's."

That was enough to give shocking expression to Rayleigh, Whitebeard and Shakky.

"D" Robin murmured in thought.

"Does a D in Luffy and Ace's name have special meaning?" Nami questioned. Transparent Marco answered but not fully giving details, "People with D on their names are very important factor especially to this present. It is really unfortunate that Gol D. Roger wasn't able to fulfill it due to his incurable disease yoi."

"What?" That took Ace's attention, "Wasn't able to fulfill? Incurable disease?"

"Not many in Roger's crew know this Ace." Rayleigh said as he turned to his captain's son, "But Roger was seriously sick and no doctor could cure him, not even Crocus." He glanced to Transparent Marco, "Something must have happened for you to learn the truth."

Transparent Marco smirked sadly to give his answer.

"Then... what happened next?" Brook questioned.

"Realizing he won't be able to fulfill it." Unexpectedly it was Whitebeard who gave more explanation, "All he could do is believe in the next generation to fulfill it, for that he surrendered to the Marines and in his execution he raised the pirate era."

"Something you also did before dying in war yoi." Transparent Marco said, "Now I'm convince, you really know about it yoi."

"Roger told me in our last meeting." Whitebeard narrowed his eyes, "Everything."

All became silence as they progress what they had learn.

"D" Someone voiced that made everyone turn to the speaker, "Does this D have something to do with the Will of D?" Robin questioned. She knew she asked this to Rayleigh and wanted to find it out on her own but just to make sure she questioned to make some confirmation.

Robin didn't expect it would be Shakky to answer, "The answer" All attention swift to her, "Will be found in the island called Raftel."

Everyone realized she's talking about the legendary island called Raftel.

"Roger is a great man Ace yoi." The second commander was shocked from the transparent Marco's words, "If only he's not in near death door he would have stayed to protect you and your mother." He became serious, "The World Government had twist so much truth about Roger, to the point those who doesn't know him had believed how bad and terrorizing he is to be called demon which wasn't the truth yoi."

Ace glared, "How damn you sure about that? How the hell would you know those things!?" He gripped his fist in anger that made the two brothers tried to calm him down.

The strawhats were confused, why's Ace angry?

The transparent Marco sigh before explaining, "I can't say much but… you could say we actually met him yoi." That astonished everyone. Whitebeard and Rayleigh on the other hand smirked.

"So someone reached Raftel." Rayleigh commented in excitement. Whitebeard laugh, "Gurahahahaha so, who reach the island?"

"Can't tell you it would ruin the fun yoi." Transparent Marco said smirking. "In case it wasn't me who succeed him yoi. We just happen to stumble a way to meet him with our allies yoi."

Someone reached the legendary island and became a pirate king. Luffy grinned in determination as he bumped both his fist together, he will make sure that person would be him. For the brothers they can't help but smirk knowingly, they got the little hint after all.

"Marco" Transparent Marco called and when the young one faced him, the transparent man was slowly disappearing that widen his eyes. "Y-your..."

"My time will soon be gone yoi." Transparent Marco said as if it's no big issue, "So as my only apology to what I have done, live the way as you see fit. I'm looking forward to what kind of future you will set for me yoi."

He's disappearance was spreading around his body. Young Marco shouted, "WAIT! WAS THAT ALL I HAVE TO DO? IS THERE NO OTHER WAY FOR ME TO HELP?"

Transparent Marco smiled for his younger version, "No, you did well enough to keep Thatch alive and prevent Ace's capture yoi." When he said the fourth commander's name he glanced the said person who looks about to tear up. He returned his gaze to his younger self, "You did enough, beside I'm sure Anna had done something more than this and its already in motion yoi."

That questioned them. Before they could ask however, Transparent Marco smiled one last time before disappearing to where he stood.

"He's gone." Usopp voiced.

All took a deep breath before Rayleigh started the new conversation, "Well, I guess the future is shifting to something unknown now." He faced them, "Now I wonder what those motions she had done except the assassination attempt on Thatch..."

They stayed silence to think about it until Sabo spoke that took everyone's attention, "I heard rumors about someone successfully infrared the Revolutionary Base without being seen when I was a trainee. No one knows who except Dragon-san."

"Dragon, you mean Luffy's father?" Sanji questioned and Sabo nodded as an answer. "Ever since that day the Revolutionary not only increased number as they all expected but also gain connections within the Nobles and World Government. It's the reason why we knew almost everything about the Marine and World government's movements. We also gain a strong connection for gaining weapons as much as we need and particular hidden places where we could change base anytime we need."

That revelation surprised them. Shakky turned to Rayleigh and questioned, "Ray do you remember what little red told us before?"

"You mean how Shanks met the cloak woman?" Shakky nodded. Rayleigh hummed as he tried to remember their conversation then it clicked, "Its only about an island where the Tenryuubito keeping their slaves. Shanks told me that a cloak woman asked him to invade the island then left leaving the word by doing so he will never regret it. Shanks wasn't sure at first but when he invaded and saved the slaves, there's a particular person that caught his attention. It was a devil fruit user who had an ability to control time."

Most had immediately knew whom it was talking about, the person that ate jikan-jikan no mi.

"According to the user, he was forced to use his devil fruit power to find anyone that would bring trouble to the world government. Thankfully it only work if he met them in person and not pictures." Rayleigh finished.

"That feels assuring." Izo commented. Nami sigh, "That way his power won't be abused for their sake."

"The Revolutionary and now the Red Haired Pirates." Ussop began listing them then turned to young Marco, "Hey does Anna always went out on her own?"

"Not always but she does. It was merely a month when I'm seven but when I turned ten she began disappearing much longer than a month." Marco answered, "Maybe on those months she just checked the location of what she's supposed to be making some changes before executing them when I'm ten."

While they're discussing Whitebeard can't help but stared the young Marco. From everything he had learned, he had concluded the incident between them and Tenryuubito were also part of the plan as well, for the sake of Marco going off on his own to find them but to make everything more solid, she had to destroy the only connection that's stopping him from doing it and that was herself.

'How much time did she planned this?' He inwardly questioned. What caught his attention was Ace comment about the time traveler.

"Now that I noticed, how come our idiot little brother could produce a child smarter than him?" Ace asked blankly as he stroke his little brother's head who pouted from the question. Sabo blinked as if realizing that now, "Now that I think about it... that's true. Was it from the mother?"

"Could the mother be Robin? She had black hair and stuff." Chopper inquired as he stared both the wanted poster then the Archaeologist. Usopp shook his head, "Could be but I little bet its Nami, her black hair may had come from Luffy and obviously the round eyes."

Nami frown, "Unfortunately I don't think its pointing to me Ussop."

Robin nodded in agreement, "I don't think it's me either. I don't have a tribe under me." Nami added, "Same here."

"Ahh it did say she became not only the successor of Dragon but also her mother's tribe." Brook realized then turn to the others, "Yohohoho I don't know since I just join but is there by chance you had traveled on an island where tribe reside?"

"I don't think so." Franky answered before turning to the others.

"We traveled with Vivi to save Alabasta." Chopper mentioned and Robin nodded in agreement, "She's a princess but I don't think its pointed to her. The word should be Queen if its her."

"Could it be a play of word?" Ussop suggest which Robin shook her head in disagreement, "It's a kingdom, not a tribe."

"Oh" Looks like they had realized the small mistake.

Turning to the first four in East Blue, Sanji gave a deep flashback ever since he started sailing with Luffy until now then found nothing. "I guess we haven't met her yet."

"I don't remember meeting any island with tribes yet." Zoro inquired to solid Sanji's statement. Nami hummed, "I guess we haven't met her yet."

"Now I'm very curious." Sabo voiced. Ace sigh, "I just hope it's not too early. I'm still young to be uncle."

Sabo turned to Luffy's crew with hard and serious threatening tone, "Make sure no one take advantage on our innocent brother or else."

Everyone can't help but sweat drop but nodded nevertheless in feared to be hurt by Luffy's protective brother.

'It could be from the mother.' Whitebeard thought before turning his eyes to the Revolutionary, 'Or from the one who taught her to be tactful, Ace's brother.'

Having enough, Luffy shouted. "HEY! Enough about her, there's more important we should do."

That made everyone blinked, do they have something to do they had forgotten?

Luffy grinned as he wrapped his arms to both his brothers, "Everyone meet my brothers, Ace and Sabo. Ace, Sabo meet everyone!"

That was enough to make everyone understand what he meant and they can't help but sigh for Luffy.

Taking this as a cue, Sabo stepped forward although not far due to Luffy's grip, he introduced himself. "I'm Sabo, Ace and Luffy's brother and Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, thank you for keeping my brother safe although he's very handful."

Ace grinned and followed for the sake of the new crew members he hadn't met in Alabasta, "Portgas D. Ace second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, please to meet you."

Izo can't help but sigh, "That's not the way to introduce people you know." He pointed as he remembered how Luffy introduced his brother, Thatch and him to his crew back in Alabasta.

"We're talking about Luffy here." Zoro pointed the reason which made the said Captain chuckle, "Shishishi"

So for Sabo's sake the crew had introduced themselves ones again and Sabo was really glad to be able to meet not only Luffy's crew but also Ace's.

Marco watched on the sideline as the new topic of conversation taken place before glancing to the notebook Anna had given before her death. All for the sake of new future, she had done the most dangerous job that could put her own existence on the line. He can't help but wonder how much trouble and pain she must have endured through all this time, even if he's been with her and said to be very observant, he had never noticed the burden she carries alone.

"Don't be hard on yourself Marco." The young teen glanced Rayleigh who's smirking toward him, "Whenever you had done enough or not is really up to you to answer that question and no one else."

Marco stared him for a moment as if searching something before switching to the notebook. As if realizing something, he smirked and nodded, "I guess so."

. . .

It was night when The Strawhat Pirates and Revolutionary Sabo came aboard to Moby Dick to meet the whole Whitebeard Crew. Everyone were really excited to meet Ace's brothers and before they knew it the pirate party started. What everyone didn't expect however was how much the ASL brothers eat, they knew Ace was a glutton but never knew someone other than their little brother could match him. The Strawhat Cook, Sanji was surprisingly could keep up from the speed of their continues eating but knew he will need help to keep the phase so Thatch didn't complain to help all while the rest of the cooks prepare for the others, both chefs cooking at the same time giving some pointers about the speed and preparation of food. Everyone didn't miss to begin their betting for who will eat the most.

Strawhat Mucisian, Brook had a weird appearance for being a skeleton but truly humorous and his music makes everyone either dance or sing while drinking sake. Strawhat Swordsman and Strawhat Navigator had begun their drinking contest which those who had high tolerance joined while the others made bets who will win including the participants. Chopper and Franky were making some weird dance that made everyone including Ussop laugh. Robin was on the sideline, laughing at the scene before her then noticing young Marco approaching her.

"Is there something wrong?" Robin questioned the young teen who shook his head before answering, "I just don't like the smell of sake."

"Ahh its because your too young to drink sake." Robin said softly but there's obvious a tease which made Marco chuckled, "I guess, I'm minor."

"But I'm impress, in such young age you became a first commander." Robin commented that made Marco sigh, "Everyone in first division nominated me and Oyaji didn't mind teaching me about how to run a division and haki too."

"The first division really loves you."

"Yeah... even though I don't remember how it happened."

Silence surrounded the two for a moment before Marco began the discussion and this time little serious.

"I heard about you... the Demon Spawn Nico Robin, survivor of Ohara. You been running from the World Government ever since."

"Indeed." Robin's eyes darken for a moment but disappeared as her eyes landed to her crew, her family. "But I'm no longer running. I have a family."That made Marco smile because he too felt the same to the Whitebeard Pirates. This was noticed by Robin and questioned him, "I take that you are the Cloak Man that my captain's daughter trying to protect?" Marco smiled faintly and nodded as an answer, "You are believed to be dead."

"If they investigate further, sooner or later they will find I'm alive." Marco said before facing her, "The village where Anna raised me saw my power. If the Marines or the Cipher Pol reach them and asked information I won't be surprise they'll knew its me."

"Are you afraid?" Robin asked in concern knowing even in different reason they're in the same boat.

"I am after Anna's death." Marco admitted, "I decided to do Anna's last wish, to save Thatch from death... after that leave so I won't cause any trouble especially about my circumstances... but look how it turns out." Marco smiled, "They refused me to go, even knowing my history and the consequence of keeping me here they still wanted me to be here. They understood I'm no longer the Marco they knew but none here didn't mind as they wanted to know more about the new me."

Robin laugh softly as warm gazed everyone around them, "We're lucky to find our home."

Marco nodded in agreement, "I'm sure they as well." Both gazed the three gluttony brothers with warm and happiness.

Soon they heard Brook played the pirate song, Bink's Sake using his violin as he sings.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
umikaze kimakase namimakase  
shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta

Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
Don to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri"

Almost everyone was swaying from the song and before Brook could continue to the next verse, he didn't expect someone to take over but never stopped the music as he let the person take over for now. For the Whitebeard Pirates except Ace were shocked to see their young Marco singing and no doubt had a beautiful voice for a young age.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Warera kaizoku, umi watteku  
Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo  
Ho ni hata katateru wa dokuro"

Brook and Marco made a little duet.

"Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni  
Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase  
Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo  
Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho"

Sensing the young teen wanted to take over, he gave him his best solo part performance. Marco didn't mind as he took it.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume  
Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo  
Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo"

That's when everyone joined, including Ace, Luffy and Sabo.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta  
Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo  
Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho"

Everyone applaud themselves then the Whitebeard Pirates especially the Commanders except Ace began tackling Marco.

"Marco you could actually sing!?"

"No way you have a good voice Marco!"

"Commander Marco more!"

"Sing more Marco!"

"Do you know more song?"

"Hey Skeleton guy, can you play something for our young Marco?"

"Is it because you're a bird that you could actually sing?"

"Why does our past Marco never sing for us? That's very unfair!"

"Encore Commander Marco!"

Marco twitched from their demand plus question before shifting around and began running away from them.

"WAIT!"

That's how the chase began. The Strawhats didn't mind as they began laughing, same with the brothers. Whitebeard gave a warm laugh from where he sat before voicing his thought.

"I didn't know you can sing Marco."

"That's because singing is my and Anna's little bonding times when we have nothing to do!" Marco answered as he kept running and evading his adult brothers from catching him.

Sabo hummed before commenting, "So Anna could sing. I won't say its from Luffy but might be from your musician over there." He said pointing to the Strawhat's Musician.

"Yohohoho" Brook laughed but surely very happy, "I'd be very honor if Luffy-san's future daughter will get something from me which is music."

"Shishishi" Luffy grinned, "I got the best musician ever!"

Ace grinned back as he stroked his little brother's head playfully, "Sure is Lu."

The party continued until midnight.

. . .

Early Morning when the Strawhat crew made some plan and decided to go on the future's flow which little quite surprised Marco, Sabo and Ace.

Whitebeard became concern and questioned, "Are you sure about it?"

"We already knew what's going to happen in near future and if what Anna said is true that we're not ready then we will not take risk, for now." Nami answered that made Luffy pout, "Come on Nami we can do this!"

"Sorry Luffy but I will agree with Nami-swan here." Sanji said in seriousness which was rare when mentioning a woman. His answer had shocked Luffy, mostly due to how serious he looks. Sanji clarified, "After hearing about the future, we all thought the same thing. We are all not ready as we are now. If we don't train to become stronger then we might soon regret the opportunity your daughter had given to us."

"The war won't happen, Ace isn't dead." Zoro added that made Luffy gripped his fist, "We can't act rashly. Our supposed future was after Ace's death we all had decided to train for two years separated to become stronger so no more regret shall come to us. Now time had change and we don't know what's ahead of us. I want to train and see more possibility of my strength, that way none of us will have any regrets."

Luffy was about to protest but stopped when he heard Chopper's words, "I don't want to lose any of you." All attention went to Chopper who's tearing up, "No one may think it but I feel like I'm a burden." Before anyone could protest, Chopper beat them. "I know my capability and my knowledge as doctor... but if we're going to more dangerous journey then I want to become someone reliable not only as a doctor but also part of this crew. Luffy I want to become a monster, a monster who will protect you and my NAKAMA!"

Luffy was both shock and touch about Chopper's real feeling toward him and the crew. "Chopper..."

"Luffy as of now I'm the weakest." All turned this time to Ussop, "I'm the sniper who's both coward and weak. As of now I don't have any strength to support everyone on the crew." Before Luffy could speak, Ussop harden his expression that made the Strawhat Captain silence. "I want to become a sniper who could cover everyone's back and become reliable in times of crisis. My talent is not enough, I need to discover more to find the strength I need to protect my Nakama aside from lying."

Luffy can't find a word to fight back against Ussop's strong will. "Ussop..."

"I was alone in my entire life." All swift to Robin who spoke softly, "In order to survive I let myself fall, betraying for the sake of myself and never letting anyone enter my life. I'm always ready to risk my life all for the sake of my goal to learn the void history... but then the Enies Loby happened and the fact I found my will to live all because of everyone who even didn't think twice and declared war to the world government." It made Robin smile, eyes shows absoluteness that nothing could ever waver. "I want to repay that by protecting the ones I love, my nakama, my family. Luffy give me a chance to prove myself more than I am now, not only as an archaeologist but also as your nakama."

"Robin..." Luffy and the other strawhats were really surprise because this was the first time Robin had told them she would protect them when it should be them who should be protecting her from the World Government.

"Luffy-san" All swift to Brook, "I maybe the newest member to join your crew and haven't long to sail any of you... but I believe not only as musician and swordsman, I want to prove more of my worth to you and everyone else. After all not only you helped me returned back my shadows, you also saved me from my long solitude for fifty years." Brook maybe a skeleton but everyone felt his conviction not only to the captain but also everyone else. "That's why I want this time to train and discover more what my devil fruit can do and refine my swordsmanship, all for the sake of our dreams and adventure."

"Brook..." Luffy was beginning to tear up.

"I feel the same way." Everyone shift to Nami who's looking away, "You saved me and helped my village and decided to follow you as your navigator and goal to complete my map. But our journey here in the grand line, I realized how little and unexperience I actually am to lead the crew. We already experienced hardship and unnexpected things, how much more in the New World where it was said to be the most dangerous sea. If I can't lead you to safety then I'm a failure as a navigator." She faced them, eyes shows absolute and unwavered fire. "I want to become the best Navigator for the crew and increase my confidence not only in navigating but also fighting. Like Chopper, I don't want to become a burden to everyone."

"Nami..." Luffy was speechless, tears had drop.

"Luffy-bro I did made a promise to make our ship, Thousand Sunny to become a ship that could cross any seas, right." Everyone shift to Franky who's eyes sees far than them, "I want to keep that promise and I'm confident Sunny could do that, but I think that won't be possible if I your shipwright can't evolve to make it possible. For that reason, to you Luffy-bro and to everyone else." He grinned in both confidence and promise, "I will make sure to keep the impossible possible not only as your Shipwright but also as Nakama. I will keep evolving to become the best man you all could ever be proud."

Luffy's tears continues to flow, "Fra-Franky..."

"Luffy" They all shift to Sanji who inhale then exhale the smoke, "I joined you to make the impossible dream, to find All Blue come true. My adventure with you would be able to describe craziness and trouble but all in all, its fun. I will never see anyone to be my captain other than you. So to make sure everything goes according to our way, I as your cook have a job to keep every single one of you full." His eyes harden, will firing to his eyes like no one else. "I will refine more of my skill as your cook and strength to protect my nakama, I will make sure none of them will be hurt as long as I'm here... after all, this is all I could do to lessen your burden Captain."

"Sa-Sanji..." Luffy was so move.

"Luffy" Everyone shift to the final Strawhat, Zoro who's smiling fierce and conviction. "I dream to become a strongest swordsman and I won't let anyone get in my way... but as time goes by suddenly everything change." Zoro gazed at the crew and admitted something no one would ever thought he felt this way. "This crew... like Robin said is a family. I can't imagine me becoming the strongest swordsman without any of you. Not only that..." Zoro stepped forward and patted Luffy's shoulder a bit, "My dream is added, which is to see your dream came true, to become a pirate king."

That widen Luffy's eyes while the rest of the Strawhats smiled knowingly, it only showed not only him feel the same way but same goes with everyone else."

"Luffy I want to add in our vow. If ever I failed to you and everyone else as swordsman and nakama, I vow to answer everything to my sword."

Luffy was beyond belief that made his tears stop. The others didn't give much reaction because deep within them, they feel the same way. Before Luffy could say anything once again, they all voiced their agreement.

"Add me there." Sanji voiced, "But I will answer to hell than sword."

"I will stake my existence for my nakama." Robin said that actually surprised Ace.

"Same here." Nami said grinning.

Ussop gave a brave posture, "And I, the great Ussop as well."

"Me too!" Chopper said in joy.

"Yaw! I'm suuuupppperrrr in!" Franky said doing his franky post.

"Yohohoho" Brook can't help but be delighted, "I too will stake my life, thought I'm just nothing but bones Yohohoho!"

"Zoro... everyone..." Tears ones again fell and cried, "Idiots, it should be me who should protect all of you. I'm the Captain!"

"You're the idiot." Nami said as punching his head,

Luffy pouted and before he could say more, Sanji beat him. "It's not the captain who sacrifice his life for the crew but the crew sacrifice their lives for the captain."

"But" Before Luffy could exclaim, a loud laugh was heard. All turned to Whitebeard who's laughing, "Gurahahaha brats you all remind me of him."

"Him?" Ace questioned. Whitebeard clarified, "Roger."

The name made Ace's eyes widen. Whitebeard explained, "There's actually one time when I and him fought together to defeat a tyrant pirate. There was someone about get killed in Roger's crew when Roger himself used his body as a shield to protect him." That made Sabo glanced to his brother who was little shock about the news. "I asked after our long battle, 'Why let yourself get hurt when there's more ways to protect him?' He laughed and answered, 'Because I'm the captain and its my duty to keep my crew safe.' If ever I never knew your father I would really say that you and Ace are real blood brothers."

That made everyone little confused while Luffy's eyes shining from hearing something amazing about the Pirate King, Sabo worried for Ace while the said brother still processing what he had heard.

Ace was someone who never knew his father except from the rumors who is described to be a demon that should have never exist, not ones he had heard anything about him from the people who knew him. Hearing it from his adaptive father about his biological father was little hard to digest. After all he had hated him with his whole life but after hearing something about the future Marco and now his Oyaji, his feeling about Roger was wavering to both hate and curiosity.

"I see that your more protectiveness especially the stubbornness was from him." Marco commented that made Whitebeard laughed ones again.

"Do you understand now Luffy?" It seems Nami took this moment to right tract the real conversation. "We know its a shame but we need to be prepared and we promise, next two years we're far stronger than our present so you better be as well."

Zoro smirked, "Better be stronger ones we meet up Captain." All smiled, a silent promise they will get stronger not only for their captain but also to each member of the Strawhats.

Sabo and Ace glanced to each other and smiled, a sign of agreement that yes Luffy will be in safe hands.

"Everyone..." Knowing he cannot protest anymore, he gave his best grin while holding his tears which was failing, "Promise... I'll get stronger too so... so in next of our adventure will be very fun."

All nodded and shouted, "Aye Captain!"

. . .

Later the Strawhats had left the Moby Dick to follow the original flow of time and hopefully nothing happened. Ace and Sabo insisted they will watch on the sideline to make sure what they plan won't fail. Whitebeard allowed them but they had to take Marco with them. Now the three were on the good hiding spot as they watch the Strawhats trying to save their friend mermaid with an octopus fish man named Hatchman or Hashi.

Marco was quiet for a while until he glanced to Ace, "May I ask you something... maybe sensible?"

Ace blinked in questioned before responding, "You already asked so... what is it?"

"The secret you have." Marco started, "Was it... about you... actually be the Pirate King's son?"

Sabo had steady himself in order not to give any ways of confirmation but he did turned to Ace to know how he will respond. Ace bit his bottom lips for a moment before sighing, he knew sooner or later this young teen will be able to connect the dots, its not really hard after seeing his reaction and hearing so much about the Pirate King.

"I am..." Ace admitted softly before turning to the teen, "Do you hate me for it?"

"I don't really have anything to hate him." Marco said honestly, "I have no right to judge him unless I met him. Beside if I should base someone through rumors to hate him, does that mean I have to hate the Revolutionary Dragon as well? Dragon's son is Luffy and in future will have Anna as his daughter. Does that mean I have to hate her? She raised me and I see her as a mother not someone those rumors says."

Sabo can't help but laugh as low tone as possible, "I like you kiddo." He smiled purely, "Thanks Marco."

Marco blinked for a moment then back to Ace who looks relief for some reason. He pondered about this fact until it clicked, "So... we're same... in a different way but same."

"In a way... I guess." Ace murmured, "You can now see the reason why the Whitebeard pirates entered war over my execution."

"An execution not because your a pirate or a commander but as..." Marco felt horror and wanted nothing but to vomit to the World's twisted way they called justice. "Those bastards, no wonder Anna took Dragon's place."

"Agreed. They're too corrupted for their own good... I feel glad that I actually joined the Revolutionary, not only that but also made alliance with the Whitebeard Pirates." Sabo said then turned to Ace who took a deep breath to calm himself before announcing the two, "I heard Oyaji wanted to announce his alliance with the Strawhat pirates after their two years training, it will be the exchange of the supposed war so they can take the whole world's attention."

"Really? How?" Marco questioned. Sabo thought for a moment before remembering some certain facts, "He declared war to the World Government or enemies."

Marco bump his right first to his left palm, "That makes sense."

"You know..." All swift to Ace who looks worried and confuse at the same time. "I don't know but brother feeling maybe, why do I feel like not only that and Oyaji's announcement of alliance will be the only thing that will take the world's attention?"

Sabo blinked and looked up, because Ace wasn't the only one who felt that way. "I agree, I wonder why do I feel unsettled."

Marco decided to remain silence, not understand that part at all.

They watch everything played even if they're seeing their little brother and his crew were being chased by Marines and an Admiral named Kizaru, how Rayleigh who heard about their plan from Whitebeard helped them from an admiral and how a Shichibukai, Sabo recognized as Kuma was there to fight and actually the one who had separated the crews from different places for who knows how long distance.

They watched for a moment before Sabo decided to have a talk with Kuma in private, Ace and Marco behind him. Getting a chance to be alone with him, Sabo began the conversation.

"So it was you who will separate them." Sabo narrowed his eyes, "You brought them to safety, did you?" There's no lying about his protectiveness to his little brother. Ace was same who's glaring dagger at the Shichibukai. Kuma answered, "Don't worry, I brought each and single one of them to a place where they could be trained. It's an order coming from Dragon."

That shocked the two. Ace was the one who questioned this, "From Dragon? Really?"

"Only the part where they should be sent." Kuma answered, "The orders from the marine was to capture or kill them while Dragon ordered me to separate them to a place suitable to their ability to be refined. I'm quite surprise you didn't do anything there, knowing that Mugiwara Luffy is your little brother."

"It is planned and my brother and his crew decided to be separate to train themselves for two years." Sabo explained that actually questioned Kuma. "I see that you know something that I do not know."

"Only knew a moment ago." Sabo said, Ace added. "So Dragon knew this, I wonder how."

"I could only think one." Marco pointed which the two brothers immediately thought one person, Luffy's daughter.

"That will make sense." Ace commented. Intrude, Kuma questioned. "Who?"

"Anna" Chorus answer of the three. Kuma knew who they were pointing, the Blood Dancer Anna who died fighting the marines and from what he had gathered, even though she's one person it took a lot of casualties in the marine side to bring her death.

"So, what are you going to do next?" Sabo questioned Kuma who truthfully answered, much to the three's beyond disbelief.

. . .

Few days later and Sabo was about to leave the Whitebeard pirates when they read a shocking news in the newspaper.

_**Monkey D. Luffy stormed Impel Down that caused most prisoners to escape!** _

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed the two brothers. Not only the brothers were shocked but the whole Whitebeard Pirates. "EHHHHH!"

Whitebeard can't help but laugh, "Gurahahaha that cheeky brat really did it."

"But why? Who's caught? I'm not there!" Ace exclaimed in little panic. Marco looked at Anna's note to see some clues until he found it. "Did someone told him about Jimbe who refused to cooperate with the pirates and Ivankov who was captured as part of the Revolutionary?"

That made the brothers think before facing the one who most likely know about their little brother's action.

Whitebeard kept laughing" Gurahahahaha... I might have said loudly about how the Marines wanted to force Jimbe to fight against us."

Ace sigh in defeat, "Oyaji..."

"Gurahahahaha he escaped!"

"But that would really bring attention toward Luffy!" Sabo pointed.

"The Revolutionary are capable of watching those rats." Sabo was about to argue when he saw his point. In the end, he sigh in defeat, "They are fixated of bringing you down."

"Try it because we won't let them." Thatch exclaimed that caused cries of agreement from everyone.

"The same goes for me, beside you have my reckless brother here." Sabo said with a grin while Ace snorted, "I do remember being older than you."

"But taller than you." Both now glared each other.

Marco could only sigh as he returned the notebook to its special pocket. "Still, it doesn't change the fact that even we able to change the worst kind of history the Marines will keep eyeing on us. They only need time until they strike."

Marco's word made everyone pause, the fact that their Oyaji's health was getting worst and even though he's known as the strongest man in the world and a Yonko, there's no mistaking the fact he's human and could die as well.

Whitebeard hummed in agreement, "I know son." He gazed everyone on deck and bellowed, "Children from now on each division will be start training under the the commanders according to your skills and weapon. To the commanders if gain time I want each of you to train yourselves. If those Marines wish for war, we give them war. No one messes with our family!"

That made everyone roared in agreement, Sabo joining with them.

'Looks like I will need to ask him to make sure to really train the newcomers. If war may come we, no I definitely don't want to miss this.' Sabo's eyes darken as he remembered the name of the Admiral that will kill his brother in the war known as the war of the best. 'I will have to keep an eye on that dog too.'

"Oyaji there's a ship coming this way." That was enough to take everyone's attention to see an unknown ship from a far heading their way. Only Sabo recognized the ship, "Oh that's the Revolutionary Ship. They must have come to pick me up."

That made Ace frown a bit, "So soon?"

"I'm a Chief of Staff, Ace, I can't be gone really much longer than I already have." Sabo said apologetic before smiling, "But I promise if ever we come across I'll visit you."

Ace grinned, "Same here. Call when you need me."

Sabo chuckled, "Same to you brother." He took something to his pocket and it was a small den den mushi with a vivre card written his name and number.

Ace smirked as he took them. In exchange he too gave his vivre card written his name and number which Sabo gladly took.

"I secretly gave mine to Luffy. Its in his hat and I saw yours there too." Sabo informed in case he questioned about giving one to Luffy. Ace nodded, glad that he did.

"Sabo" The Chief of Staff turned to the Fourth Division Commander holding a devil fruit that made everyone grimace. "Its the Yami Yami no Mi, the devil fruit that had a power to neutralize any other devil fruit's power." He pushed the fruit to Sabo's hands, "And I want you to have it."

The revelation shocked everyone, especially Sabo.

"Are you sure Thatch?" Ace questioned in little disbelief, knowing this was the fruit that Teach so wanted to the point he would never hesitate to betray a family.

Thatch nodded in absoluteness, "I don't mind and beside, I don't particularly want to lose my ability to swim thank you very much." He grinned toward Sabo, "You are Ace's brother, meaning you too are the Whitebeard pirate's brother and family. I trust you to any decision you will do with that fruit."

Sabo blinked in disbelief before glancing to Ace in confirmation because he's part of the Revolutionary not Whitebeard Pirates, it would really better for this fruit to be given to his fellow crew, much more fellow commander but no, Thatch gave it to him. Also, even though Thatch said he too was part of their family he's still not sure if he should accept such gift, especially a devil fruit no less.

Sensing his brother's insecureness, Ace gave a smile telling him to accept it because Thatch made a decision and he's sure if its in Sabo's hand everything would be safe. Sensing his surroundings, Sabo noticed every Whitebeard pirates smiling/smirking, they have no problem about Thatch's decision at all.

Sabo took a deep breath before smiling toward the fourth division commander, "Thank you Thatch, I promise this will be in better use than that person."

Everyone knew he's pointing Teach and everyone felt more relief more than ever.

"So Sabo what are you going to do with that fruit?" Ace curiously questioned. Sabo hummed as if thinking for a moment then smiled as if making up his mind. Ace had never expect for Sabo to actually eat the fruit. "SA-SABO!"

Sabo ignored his brother as his senses were all filled up with a disgusting taste in his entire life but forced himself to swallow it. "No wonder every Devil Fruit user don't want to have another taste of this fruit ever again." He commented in disgust, making everyone laugh especially the devil fruit users except Marco knowing its true.

'So the taste is really disgusting... for some reason I'm thankful I have no memories eating mine.' Marco thought as he stared Sabo's disgust toward the devil fruit.

"So how do you feel?" Whitebeard asked grinning. Sabo checked himself for a moment before struggling, "I feel normal. Maybe it won't manifest that much yet."

"It will take time to learn how to use that fruit too." Jozu said that made Sabo grin, "I'm smart so I may learn it faster than my brothers."

"Huh? Why am I being joined there." Ace glared while Sabo act so innocently that only pissed him more and before anyone knew it, Sabo was running away from his angry brother.

"There they go again." Izo commented as he sigh and shook his head while Thatch laugh so loud that everyone soon joined in too.

Later on the Revolutionary Ship arrived and Sabo jumped from the Moby Dick to their Ship then faced them to see everyone watching him off.

"See you again Sabo." Ace said. Sabo nodded, "You too, don't go to any trouble."

Ace actually frown, "Should that apply to Luffy."

Sabo chuckled and soon followed by Ace.

"Take care." Whitebeard said and Sabo nodded. "I'm leaving my temper brother to you Whitebeard-san. Please look after your health, we do want to give those Marines a heart attack."

That actually made Whitebeard grin because that's exactly what he's about to do.

Sabo wave his good bye as the ship began moving. Everyone shouted their farewell and so was Sabo until they're off to the horizon. Marco who kept staring turned to their Captain, it was all soon followed by everyone knowing Whitebeard had plans toward the marines.

"Brats let's mess with the Marines shall we." It was enough to give a roar of agreement.

. . .

Next few days a news had spread about the Whitebeard Pirates raiding the Sabaody Archipelago's Marine bases with unknown reason, resulting large amount of damage, panic to civilians, slaves escaping which the few division had escorted to their ship for their escape, giving terror to the nobles and Tenryuubito that happened to be there, Marine's critical injured, death and shame of defeat of Admiral Kizaru... The most shocking was within those chaos, the known Dark King Rayleigh joined them giving more damage and panic to the Marines. Because of the amount of damage that the Sabaody citizen will never forget to fear they had to the Whitebeard Pirates, to never mess with them.

The Marines were panicking as they have no idea why Whitebeard Pirates who never mess with them unless provoke suddenly attacked them. Fleet Admiral Sengoku can't help but feel stress and confuse over their action while Garp on the other hand laugh at the Marine's predicament.

"GARP WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LAUGHING!? THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER!" Sengoku shouted to his fellow Marine, Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp.

Garp ignored him as he kept laughing, so happy that Whitebeard actually gave the Marines some terror to think twice before they make their action.

"GARP!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Garp shouted to his friend, after all his friend actually shouted to his ears.

"Then stop laughing and focus on this matter idiot." Sengoku reasoned. Garp sigh, "What? Is it not really obvious what they're trying to tell us?"

That made Sengoku narrowed his eyes toward his friend, "What do you mean Garp? Do you know something about this?"

Garp sigh ones again before shrugging, "How dense can you be Sengoku, is your age getting on you?"

"GARP!"

"Geez I know." Garp leaned to his chair, "For who knows how, Whitebeard must have known what we're planning to do and showed us to think twice before acting against him."

That made Sengoku think of what he had said before narrowing his eyes toward him, "They know? How?"

"I could think of one person how Sengoku."

Sengoku retrace his memories until he found the possible reason that widen his eyes in disbelief, "That girl..."

Sengoku can't help but have some flashback about the time how they had cornered the most wanted girl that actually gave a large casualty even though she's a single person.

_"Why do you continue to struggle? There's no hope for you nor to your companion Blood Dancer, Anna." Sengoku addressed toward the worst wanted girl who had not only poisoned the nobles and murdered the knights and the Tenryuubito but also killed the marines, critically injured admiral Aokiji, massacred another ship of Tenryuubito, brought many deaths to the marines and overpowered Admiral Kizaru which thanks to that event that they had learned the girl could use Conqueror's haki. It was because of her action that the Marines were ordered to kill her in all cost._

_The girl known as Anna, hand gripping her sword strongly while smile plastered to her lips, not caring about the fact she had killed a large number of Marines that came to attack her especially to those who tried to chase her companion who fell on the cliff to have him escape._

_"Why? Is it obvious?" Anna swing her sword, "To prove to the world that I EXIST!"_

_Vice Admiral Garp questioned this, "To prove the world you exist?"_

_Her mocking smile change into a soft and caring smile, "Because in order to change history, I have to put my existence on the line... great grandfather."_

Sengoku sigh as he remembered that, her words were little vague and questioning. As much as he wanted to dig more about it, she remained herself silent as she attack until it led to casualty and death.

"So Garp, do you know why she called you great grandfather?" Sengoku questioned seriously toward the Vice Admiral, "As I know you only have Dragon as your son then from your son is Strawhat Luffy. Do you have more other than those two?"

Garp hummed as if thinking before grinning, "Who knows" Then began laughing.

"GARP!"

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

. . .

Night when Garp finally set sailed and alone to his room, he can't help but went to one of his drawer where there's a letter resting with his things. Taking the letter he ones again open and read it for a thousand of times in his point of view. For him, Garp can never forget the flame burning within her eyes, the person he will never thought of meeting, his granddaughter from his grandson, Luffy.

He remembered when he had launch to attack her, she had not only dodge his attempt punch but also sneaked a letter within his pocket. When he questioned how she had done it, she smiled cheerfully that he can't help but be reminded to his grandson, Luffy.

_"I learned it from my father's best Navigator and some of the Revolutionaries, especially Uncle Sabo."_

He can't help but smile sadly as he remembered her, how she wanted to change history for the sake of everyone in the future even if it means her existence will be at stake.

Her letter telling what will happen in near future and few details about the future she had come from. He really hate especially himself about the fact that what's about to happen to his grandson, Ace if he's been captured by the man name Marchal D. Teach that will be known soon as Blackbeard. He had waited for the man to appear until he heard the Whitebeard Pirates had killed one of their own which was Teach, the traitor. For that he felt relief and thankful that what said to the letter won't ever happen... for now.

'The Marines are on the preparation for taking down Newgate but thanks to their action that it will be postpone for a little while. Same with my grandson for rampaging at impel down and returned alive.' Which was still questioning how he ended up in Impel Down in the first place but that doesn't matter as long as he escaped safely. Garp gazed the night sky.

He remembered how much he wanted for his Grandson to join and become Marines so he could keep an eye on them and keep them safe but looking everything now he will never admit how grateful he was that it never happen. For who knows how the high officials Marines found out about Ace's parentage, Luffy's will be out soon and he as a Vice Admiral can't do anything to stop it.

'Ace will be executed, not as a pirate but as Roger's son...' He can't help but gripped his fist, anger was visible to his eyes not to his grandson nor the marines but to the world. 'I'm done following like a dog, its time to give TRUE JUSTICE... starting to the corruption.'

He heard a door knocking then the voice he recognized, "Vice Admiral Garp-san, Admiral Aokiji had arrived."

Garp sigh as he returned the letter gently as he hid it then faced the door, "Come in both of you."

The door opened revealing Admiral Aokiji and his apprentice, Coby. Both entered the room and Coby closed the door and made sure to lock it before joining them.

"Glad you made it." Garp commented. Aokiji smiled, "I can't refuse you after all. So, what do you want to talk about?"

Garp faced the two whom only he could trust for now, he sigh before telling his goal, "I want to do some cleaning and I want both of you to help me... if you will agree."

That made the two blink, confusion was visible to their eyes.

. . .

Somewhere sea and in the island, there was a small cabin resting in the center of the dangerous forest. In that location someone was walking heading to the said cabin carrying a large wooden box. That person was none other than Monkey D. Dragon, the World's Most Dangerous Criminal and the Leader of the Revolutionary Army. Arriving, Dragon knocked the door three times then waited. A question echoed.

"Who's there?" The person inside the Cabin questioned.

"Monkey D. Dragon." He simply answered which immediately the door opened to reveal a blond man grinning happily, "Dragon! Good to see you." He looks very ecstatic that made Dragon smirk as he entered with the large wooden box.

The man closed the door after he went in before asking in excitement, "So, do you have it?"

"You really look excited there Rosinante." Dragon commented as he hand over the box then from his cloak a bunch of newspaper. The man identified as Rosinante was overjoyed that immediately took the newspaper from him then began scanning them. Dragon didn't mind as he took the comfortable place to sit on then watch the man as he scan the papers, seeing him either frown then laugh until he got to the point to see a wanted poster of a man named Trafalgar Law known as Surgeon of Death. Dragon gave a soft gaze after seeing the man going to teared up ones again, "Must be hard to keep hiding when you all wanted is go and announce your not dead yet."

Rosinante slowly nodded, trying to hold his tears before speaking. "But for now and more than anything, I'm glad Law is able to walk forward on his own two feet. It just little hurt that until now he doesn't know I'm still alive... still that's fine." Rosinante glanced to Dragon and grinned, "Because I can finally come and meet up with him again."

"If I remember you still have to wait for Two years to do that." Dragon pointed in amused.

Rosinante laughed then countered, "But better than waiting for eleven years." He glanced back to the wanted poster with a nostalgic smile, "I heard he became part of the Eleven Supernovas, Law you are truly amazing."

Dragon smirked before asking something, "After two years, you plan to meet up with Law again. Where do you plan to meet up with him?"

Rosinante scratch his head for a moment before replying, "From what Anna told me, the Island called Dressrosa. The island where my brother is currently ruling as king."

Dragon nodded, taking note of that island for future plans. "Then when that time comes, I'll make sure you can use our ship to come on board."

"Really!? That is a big help Dragon, thanks."

"No problem friend. I'm really glad those two had successfully rescued you."

Rosinante smiled sadly as he remembered that day, "Yeah..."

_Eleven years ago, the day in Minion Island, Rosinante going in the code name Corazon was shot by his own brother, Doflamingo after confirming his treason. He made sure to keep himself alive longer so the spell he had put upon Law won't disappear and be able to escape without a sound. As he gave his final words mentally and eyes blurring, he didn't expect two unknown people to approach him and began treating him._

_"Marines heading this way, I believe the commander coming is a Vice Admiral." A female voice said, tone calculating and concern, "How is he?"_

_"Lots of wounds and serious blood loss, he wont survive if we keep him out cold any longer yoi." A male's voice answered, but what's with the accent yoi?_

_"Can you carry him?"_

_"I could but it would track attention still we need to take a risk. I can't carry you if I take him."_

_"Its fine I learned Soru anyway."_

_"We better hurry."_

_"Aye."_

Rosinante sigh, 'After they treated me they brought me on the next island, cleaned me to cover my identity before giving me to the hospital for a better treatment. Learned the fact my rescuers were the named Monkey D. Anna and Marco the Phoenix from the future, traveled back in time to change history. They gave me some inputs about the future then when I finally recovered had begged me not to contact anyone nor look for Law yet, wait for thirteen years until I can finally meet up with them. Even if they wanted to change so much history, there are things that's better not changing.'

"Having a flashback?" Dragon questioned.

"Shut up." Rosinante pouted before asking, "Do you have any cigarette? I need a smoke."

"Here." Dragon throw a pack of cigarette which he caught successfully. "Thanks... Want some?"

"No, I don't smoke."

"Too bad."

. . .

Somewhere sea, a ship being pulled by two serpents were heading home, a flag waving proudly which to those who see it will recognized them, the Kuja Pirates. There were all amazons, women with bow and arrow as their weapon. Their Captain/Empress was a woman named Boa Hancock who's currently downstruck to the Captain of Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy who's currently eating so many foods being given by her fellow crew.

"Man sure eat much." Marguerite commented as she watch Luffy swallow so much food in fast phase.

Some Kuja pirates who had nothing to do were stretching his skin from behind so they won't bother his eating.

"Are all men like that?" One of them asked as she stretch another passenger beside the crew and Luffy which was a fishman named Jimbe. He answered, "Some I could say but not many."

She hummed and so were the rest. Jimbe wanted to shout and say to stop but he hold himself knowing the present of their captain is present and he doesn't want to be turned into stone thank you very much.

"Luffy do you want water? Or do you want more food? Oh I should give you... ahh!" Hancock's heart felt like bursting when she began to imagine something kind of big inappropriate for the innocent Luffy which thankfully was stopped after Elder Nyon smack her head with a stick to wake her up. "That's going too far Hancock."

"Ah... ne Hancock." Luffy called the Empress that immediately made her stand straight at the same time covering her blush because he just called her name! "Y-yes Luffy?"

Luffy gave his best grin, "Thank you for coming along to my plan shishishi."

"I-Its nothing Luffy, its a small thing we could do for you." Hancock said with her genuine smile.

For some reason Luffy had some realization look to his eyes then began laughing about it. "Shishishi. Ne Hancock?"

"Ye-yes?" Hancock respond almost immediately. Luffy gave his genuine expression, "After my training with Rayleigh, let's meet again okay."

For some reason Hancock began to see Luffy as something else. Everyone could tell Luffy said this as a friend but from Hancock's point of view its like a declaration of love which made her over react which thankfully for the innocent Luffy, didn't get it.

"I will!" Hancock respond so happily that there's heart shape background surrounding her. Her sisters and elder Nyon on the other hand could only shake their head from helplessness.

The Strawhat Captain ignored her thinking that's her usual personality and nothing new. 'Now, the Strawhat Pirates will be postpone for two years.' Luffy raised his fist up to the sky.

Somewhere Islands, all Strawhat Pirates were raising their fist up in the sky and one sentence echoed to their minds.

'See you Next Two Years!'

. . .

The End


End file.
